


It Just Isn't Adam

by Jemzamia



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in Ireland is great for Peter. It fits, but still Peter feels like there's something missing other than his memories.</p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Isn't Adam

She's stunning. A true example of a rare emerald of the isle where she comes from. Curly brown hair, a perfect figure and a no nonsense attitude that's strong enough to deter any ill-intentioned man. She's perfect for him, even though he has no idea who he is anymore. So he kisses her, and soon enough they're a couple. A fresh new life for the lay away stray.

Yet, through this idyllic setting, the dream girl and a quickly forming life, something's missing within Peter. The first conclusion he and Caitlin had come to was his powers. The strange mystery of how abundant and startlingly powerful they were. So they worked together to awaken them and use them to find the missing piece of Peter's life.

Secretly, Peter knew that it wasn't something to find as such. How could you find a metaphorical piece of your heart? The journey to Montreal makes some kind of sense to him regardless of this fact. Inside the abandoned shop, something resonates within him; a tingling sensation of warmth and gently fizzing clarity. Peter closes his eyes can tries to focus on it, reeling it in on an invisible fishing line back home to him. However Caitlin soon breaks his train of thought, causing him to lose grasp and panic, a white flash blazing across his eyes.

When the flash fades Caitlin and Peter find themselves in what only can be described as hell. A skeleton of city stripped of all its character and life, slowly decomposing along with Peter's hope. Hassled and manhandled by supposedly helpful HazMat teams, all Peter can do is yell out helplessly for Caitlin. She may not complete him but for now she's like a band aid across his hole inside him. His thoughts are mangled, trying to make the present make sense with what little past he can access, searching deep through it for some kind of strength to summon. Some kind of realization that will bring him one step closer to what had mattered to him. To what should still matter to him. 

Adam

Before Peter can breathe a sigh of thankful relief, reality is rapidly blurred away in white again, causing him to screw his eyes shut; ridding the sight of Caitlin calling out for him from his eyes. They open again to be greeted by the rarity of a familiar sight; the abandoned shop in Montreal. Still shaken by the dystopian nightmare he'd just experienced, Peter gathered himself together off the floor and looked around the room.

Then, from the shadows, his answer came, and perfect resonance flowed through Peter once again.


End file.
